


A night of pleasure

by kittycatgirl



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of Zelda, Post-Calamity Ganon, Size Difference, Size Kink, Zora's Domain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycatgirl/pseuds/kittycatgirl
Summary: It was late at night in the domain, the sounds of flowing water creating a comforting ambiance. Hidden away in the royal quarters of the Zora domain was Sidon’s room and study. The area unknown to most but not to Link.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 209





	A night of pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first NSFW work so please go easy on me, enjoy!

It was late at night in the domain, the sounds of flowing water creating a comforting ambiance. Hidden away in the royal quarters of the Zora's domain was Sidon’s room and study. The area unknown to most but not to Link. He had memorized the way into his beloved’s room. Even in the dark without the aid of the soft glow of the luminescent stones that made up the domains structure, he knew the way. He had been busy all day on diplomatic missions for Zelda while she kept ambassadors to the Rito busy. Since the fall of the calamity, Zelda had been reinstated as the ruler of Hyrule. She had been slowly rebuilding all of Hyrule and thus Link had been terribly busy in helping her.   
Link was tired from his travels but never too tired to climb into bed with his mate, his prince. As her walked down the halls he neared his destination, Sidon’s study. The large door was heavy but easily pushed open to find his beloved at his desk finishing up whatever paperwork he had been busying himself with. He looked up and smiled to his lover, happy to see his pearl return home. He placed his quill down to come back to later.   
“I hadn’t quite realised the time, although I’m happy to see you my pearl.” Sidon started, he stood up to his full height and walked over to his small lover. Link wasted no time in rushing into the prince’s arms, content and happy to smell the familiarity or his lover, the smell of nature and freshly cut grass from where he had been adventuring around the domain. “My pearl, oh how I’ve missed you.” Sidon stated, he ran his hands up and down his lover as he cradled Link in his arms, “You have no idea how hungry I am for you my strong, beautiful pearl.”. Link looked up at his prince and in a soft voice, not used to speaking “Sidon, I need it. I need all of you inside me”. Sidon looked surprised but then his pupils dilated. “Then my darling, shall I take you to bed and ravish you?”  
They made their way into Sidon’s room, a sleeping pool on one side, a large balcony next to it and tucked nicely in was a large, lavish water bed, specifically put in for Sidon and Link to share. Sidon made his way over to the bed, placing his lover on the cool, soft bed. Oh, how link loved how he was towered over, how he loved to be small in Sidon’s arms, finally able to let go of control and be cared for. Link rushed to take his clothes off as Sidon removed his formal wear and jewelry. He turned to put it on the lavish dresser and as soon as he turned around, he saw his small, beautiful lover naked in his bed, their bed.   
Sidon approached the bed, climbing on top of his lover and licking up his neck and letting his hands roam Link’s body. “Oh, my beautiful pearl, so strong and so brave, let your prince take over so you can reach the bliss I wish to bring you to.”. Link loved it, loved the compliments. They were different when they came from Sidon, they were intimate and stirred up his insides. He moaned as his lover licked and nipped at his shoulders and neck. “Sidon please, I need you now” Link moaned, he needed his lover’s cocks in him now. “Now now my pearl, why don’t you entice me with that pretty little mouth of yours?”, Sidon purred to his Hylian. He sat back to make room for Link as he desperately climbed over to lick at Sidon’s slit. It didn’t take long for Links skilled mouth to get both of Sidon’s thick cocks to unsheathe themselves, he drooled as he watched both of his tantalizingly thick cock’s pulse in front of him.   
“Such a good boy, now lay back and let me get you ready hmm?” As Sidon said this Link lay back to offer his entrance to his lover. “Good boy” Sidon said as he started messaging Links entrance before he began licking and eventually sliding his long tongue inside him. All Link could do was moan and call out Sidon’s name like a chant. He felt the ecstasy of pleasure he had been promised but he knew he wasn’t even at the main event yet. As Sidon retracted his tongue from inside his lover, he climbed up to his lover’s neck and began to nibble at his shoulder again. “Is my good boy ready for my cocks? Does he want them in him?”. Sidon was a master at teasing him just as he was a master at making Links insides turn to mush from just a few words. “Please Sidon, give it to me, I can’t take it much longer.”   
At this Sidon chuckled and positioned himself at his lovers’ entrance, first entering with one cock to stretch Link out. They both moaned, Link from feeling fuller and Sidon from feeling his pearl warm, tight insides stretched around him. He gave Link a moment to adjust before starting at a slow pace before speeding up, causing Link to moan out Sidon’s name again like a prayer, all the while Sidon singing his praises to his perfect lover, “Link, my beautiful, precious pearl, are you ready to take all of me?”. All Link could do was nod his head while he moaned out in pleasure. As if it were nothing, Sidon pushed his second cock inside his lover who was now a moaning, dribbling mess. Sidon picked up the pace, fucking Link into the bed like their lives depended on it.   
Link was getting close and so was Sidon, the pleasure of being so filled and being surrounded by wet, dripping heat was enough to push them both to orgasm before he came Sidon put his head into his lover’s neck. “My pearl, I’m going to cum soon, can I mark you?”. Link loved it when he was marked by the large man, it felt like a drug, the pain and pleasure melding together into an exhausting orgasm every time. “Do it! Bite me, mark me, show the world who I belong to!” Link moaned out. That was all Sidon needed to hear before they both orgasmed and bit into his lovers’ shoulder. Link screamed out in pure, unhinging pleasure.  
Sidon licking up the blood as his pearl calmed his breathing. Sidon pulled out from his lover, flopping down onto the bed next to Link. “Did that help to relax you my darling?”. But Link couldn’t reply as he had passed out not just from exhaustion but from the pure pleasure. Sidon chuckled to himself as he picked up his cute Hylian to clean up before placing him in bed. “Looks like I ravished him just as I said I would”


End file.
